The present invention relates to swim fins used by swimmers and by body board riders.
Numerous attempts have been developed to assist scuba divers, swimmers, body board riders and swimmers. Whilst many attempts have been made to improve the performance in thrust and manoeuvrability of swim fins little or no thought has been given to solve the problem of the tendon soreness of the legs of a swimmer using swim fins.